A Thousand Miles Away
by Cocoa987
Summary: Mary was farther from London than she had ever been before, and she missed her city. She missed her old charges, she missed the park, she missed- well, she missed Bert." A little short- loosely based off an awesome song. Oneshot for now! Smiles! :


**Wrote this instead of the new Supercali chap- it's almost done, it'll be up soon- PROMISE.**

**  
Warning: Enough sugary-sweet fluff to make your teeth hurt. Also: not mine. Gosh, I've been 'ere for eight months now, do I really need to keep doing disclaimers?  
Takes place present day-ish, trying something different. Kudos for guessing the song that I based it off of- don't own the song, except for on iTunes. **

Mary made her way through the crowd, heading toward her latest charges' home. She glanced up toward her sky, then checked her watch, her purchases bumping against her side as she lifted her arm. She sighed- still an hour until she needed to be back, and there was nothing else she had to do.

Mary was farther from London than she had ever been before, and she _missed_ her city. She missed her old charges, she missed the park, she missed- well, she missed Bert.

Weaving her way to the side of the path, she sat down on a bench resignedly, plopping her purchases down beside her and tucking them out of harm's way. She stared out into the crowd and wished for the millionth time that she was home- or at least with Bert.

Time had been kind to them both, she reflected, watching the people go by. They had been together for decades, and neither looked a day older than they had during the lovely time with the Banks children. They would probably stay the same age forever- or at least however long they felt like it.

It was a nice life, she decided. Being able to do as they pleased, gliding through life, just the two of them, touching lives, having fun, being together- except for times like now, when the wind took her to the far reaches of Europe while her other half stayed home in London.

Her fingers dropped down to where she had tucked her umbrella into one of the shopping bags- there was nothing she would like more than to fly home, just for a quick hello. She closed her eyes for a moment or two and dreamed of home- she'd get there any way she had to, just to meet up on the chimneys like old times.

It was a nice day and was sure to be a nice night- the sweeps would be dancing tonight. Some of them could play- they'd have music, and they'd dance the night away. It was of the most wonderful things Mary had ever seen- more magical than the little parlor tricks she could do. Bert, who had become something like the master of ceremonies, would start of the festivities with a rendition of _Stepping in Time_- over the years it had become their anthem, almost. From there they'd break apart, galumphing over the rooftops and celebrating life. When she was available on the nights of fun, she'd dance until her feet ached beyond repair, carefree and happy. As the night slipped toward dawn, she would be able to sneak a few precious moments with Bert, watching the sunrise and just enjoying being with him until morning came and they went back to their own lives.

Mary opened her eyes and watched the faces once more- they were starting to thin out, she decided. She might be able to make her way back without getting her things trampled. No, she still had a few more moments to daydream before she needed to go back to practically perfect.

She smiled wryly to herself- she always thought about Bert at times like these, reveling in the memories and counting away the seconds until she could be back home. Reaching for her purse, she dug around for a moment or two before locating her phone and flipping it open.

Mary dialed the number and waited patiently. The phone rang twice before she heard the click, and she smiled.

"'Ello?" Over eighty years later and he still hadn't lost the Cockney accent, she thought wryly.

"Good afternoon, Bert. How are things back home?"

"Things are the same as they were yesterday- awfully dull. But it's nice- the sweeper's 'll be out t'night."

"I thought so."

"So what's the occasion?"

"Oh- nothing. I got my shopping done early, and I was bored. I- I _miss_ you."

She could hear him smile into the phone. "Miss you too, luv. You stopping by for a visit soon? 'Ow are the kids?"

"They're doing better- I think they'll be practically perfect soon enough. I thought maybe I'd stop by and drop of my new things- I ended up getting more than I expected," she said with a giggle. She heard him chuckling into the phone.

"You don't need an excuse, Mary. I miss you, too." She smiled happily, and began to get her things together.

"I'll leave as soon as the children are asleep- don't start without me."

"I won't- I've got to go, Mar. I'll see y' tonight."

"Love you."

"Luv you too- bye." She heard the click of the phone and dropped it back into her purse. She gathered up her things and made her way back into the crowd, back to being Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way.

She couldn't wait until tonight, when she could be Mary Poppins Alfred, back home with her husband and her best friend, dancing with the chimney sweeps, and back where she belonged.

**What'd I tell 'ya? Fluff. Happy Sunday eve' to y'all…**

**And P.S. creepy- Step in Time just started playing on my iPod. It's a sign, right? Maybe for a follow-up…? :P**

**Cocoa =D**


End file.
